


Understanding

by lordhellebore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied Torture, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhellebore/pseuds/lordhellebore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hannah has to leave Hogwarts, no one understands her situation better than Neville</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



> Prompt: "Their first kiss"

When Hannah leaves Hogwarts, only Neville knows why. 

They're good friends, and she felt the need to tell someone, to talk to someone other than Dumbledore, or Sprout. She is glad that she did it, glad about how he did nothing but listen, hug her, and offer her a crumpled but clean hanky.

Now they're standing in front of Dumbledore's office, from where she will Floo away in a few minutes. She's afraid of what awaits her – they didn't tell her much about her mother, but enough to make her understand that nothing will be as it used to anymore.

It's awkward, neither of them knows what to say, but suddenly, Neville takes her hands.

“I know,” he says, voice rough and low. “My parents, they were tortured, too. They've been at St. Mungo's ever since I was small.”

Shocked, she stays silent. What can she say?

“Write me, will you?”

Hannah nods, but feels that it's not enough. He is smiling sadly, his eyes dark with sympathy. Then her lips are on his, and there is gratitude, comfort, and a warm something she can't explain. 

When they part, she is both, scared and hopeful.


End file.
